


The British Gang Leader

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, London Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a British gang leader, and you were an assassin. He cared more about his rooks, and you cared more about your missions. There was one thing you two could agree on, you both knew London couldn't be conquered alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By Four Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The British Gang Leader! If you don't know me, I'm StupidLegit, the creator of The Will of The Reckless Frye. Don't worry, I won't be making a sad story like that one, this will be happier, trust me. So, without further ado, I present to you... The British Gang Leader.

It was about midnight, and the sky was a light onyx black. The ground's scenery was lighter, due to all the lights that illuminated the ball in the darkness. You smiled at the ball, which was more welcoming than the dark, uneasy sky.

There were many people who you knew from your previous endeavors, such as Mrs. Disraeli. You smiled at how naïve her thoughts were, remembering when she and Jacob took a tour of the Devil's Acre. She thought those two drunken slums were married, when in actuality they were going to reproduce. You giggled at the thought, before descending into the crowd to converse with her.

"Oh (Y/N), I'm so glad you could make it!" Mrs. Disraeli smiled, her syrup brown eyes having a twinkle of happiness in them. You smile politely, before Mrs. Disraeli grabbing your wrist with a gloved hand, and descended further into the crowd.

"You must meet my bodyguard, he's quite the ruffian!" Mrs. Disraeli exclaimed, loosening her grip on your wrist. You raised a thin eyebrow at the woman, before getting stopped by two royal guards. They each clutched a rifle in their left hands, which gave you a gut feeling of worry.

"This is a restricted area." A royal guard explained, making Mrs. Disraeli frown. You heard a faint, childish mutter from the woman, before she turned to face you.

"Let's find another entry." Mrs. Disraeli whispered, barely audible due to the crowd, which was getting louder by the minute. You nodded, before walking with the shorter woman into the crowd once more. You decided to follow Mrs. Disraeli, who was walking further away from the crowd, into the garden faction of the ball.

"Why are we here?" You asked, earning a small smile from the woman.

"There is an open window on the roof, may you sneak in?" Mrs. Disraeli asked you, making you look at the brick wall, which had a few vines growing on it. You looked at the vines, before nodding at Mrs. Disraeli. You grasped onto a loose vine, and started to climb the wall, hoping the vine was stable enough to hold your weight. You heard the vine starting to snap, making you widen your eyes. You climbed faster, before leaping onto the roof above of you, watching as the vine snapped in two.

"Close call." You whispered under your breath, before turning around to face a lonesome guard. You sighed, trying to run behind a chimney, but failing. You cursed the dress you were wearing, before noticing the royal guard turning to face you.

"Intruder!" The guard yelled, before grabbing his rifle. You closed your eyes, before hearing a steel blade slice through human flesh. You winced, before realizing you weren't hurt -in fact- you didn't feel any pain. You opened your eyes, before seeing a figure over the bleeding royal guard.

"You're the intruder?" The figure asked, making you raise your eyebrows at the figure. You reluctantly smiled, before watching the figure loot the corpse.

"You're not blind Jacob." You replied, making Jacob stop looting the corpse. He stood up, and looked at you once more, before laughing. You rolled your eyes at Jacob, who was trying to reduce his laugh to a chuckle. You guessed he was laughing at your dress -in fact- you knew he was laughing at your dress.

"It's just a dress." You stated through gritted teeth, making Jacob laugh harder. You were about to punch Jacob, before realizing what he was wearing. He had a fairly clean waiter outfit, though his bowtie was untied.

"I suppose your outfit isn't any better." You retorted, making Jacob silent. You smiled accomplished, before turning to face a small stairway that led to -what you hoped- was the center of the building.

"Anyways, I should meet Mrs. Disraeli." You explained, before walking to the stairway. Jacob raised a bushy eyebrow, before walking behind you. You stopped, before folding your arms over your chest.

"What are you doing?" You asked, not wanting to turn around. Jacob rolled his hazel eyes, before speaking.

"I'm following you, I need to meet Mrs. Disraeli." Jacob explained, waiting for you to reply. You widened your eyes as you realized, Jacob was Mrs. Disraeli's bodyguard. You groaned under your breath, before turning your head, enough to see Jacob in your peripheral vision.

"Fine, you can come. Just promise me that you won't draw attention to yourself." You groaned, making Jacob frown.

"What makes you think that I'll draw attention to myself?" Jacob asked, tapping his foot. You sighed, before turning around to face the younger Frye twin.

"The younger ones always draw attention to themselves." You smiled, aiming the statement more towards Jacob, rather than the children of London. Jacob frowned, before walking ahead of you.

"I'm younger than Evie by four minutes." Jacob childishly muttered, before descending into the stairway of the rooftop. You sighed, before walking behind Jacob. He was fairly quiet, but his silence was halted by two guards who grabbed their batons.

"You're not with the queen." A royal guard stated, before swiping his baton at Jacob. The reckless Frye twin swiftly dodged the baton, before slitting the royal guard's throat, and lodging the bloody blade into the stomach of second, oncoming royal guard. He turned around to face you, before smirking.

"I didn't draw attention to myself." Jacob stated, making you frown. You both stared at each other in utter silence, before deciding to walk down the stairway once more.

\---

"Oh (Y/N), I suppose you've meet my bodyguard already." Mrs. Disraeli smiled, making you look to your left. You wanted to push Jacob into the crowd, but decided to reluctantly smile. You politely asked to be excused, and made your way through the garden, occasionally pricking your fingers on a thorn. You descended into the crowd, before being grabbed by the hand. You turned to face Jacob, and immediately grabbed his hand.

"What do you want?" You whispered, grabbing your dress. Jacob swiftly led you to a faction of the exterior where a pianist was playing a Maxwell Roth song. You were quickly grabbed by Jacob, who began dancing with you.

"What are you-" You began, but Jacob quickly pointed to six snipers, who were perched on the rooftop. You raised an eyebrow, before looking back at Jacob, who was focused on the dance's pattern.

"They're focused on the Blighters, my rooks have a carriage waiting outside the gate." Jacob whispered, earning a nod from you. As the song ended, you watched as Jacob ran through the crowd, onto the path of the garden's faction. You widened your eyes as you realized, Mrs. Disraeli was alone in the garden.

You quickly followed Jacob, sighing in relief as you witnessed Mrs. Disraeli being escorted by Jacob. You turned to face the gate -which wasn't far away- as you rushed to get to the gate's doors. You tripped a few times, before reaching the unoccupied gates. There was a carriage, three rooks occupying it. A few Blighters were fighting some rooks, eventually being outnumbered.

"Oh, are we going to head to the Devil's Acre?" Mrs. Disraeli asked Jacob, who signaled you to open the gates. You watched as Mrs. Disraeli listed off her predictions, always getting a 'no' from Jacob. As they walked out of Blighter territory, you closed the gates and got into the driver's seat of the carriage. Jacob assisted Mrs. Disraeli into the carriage, before occupying the driver's seat with you.

"I'm sure to tell Dizzy about this night!" Mrs. Disraeli assured you, patting your shoulder as she sat in the carriage. You smiled, before grabbing the reins of the carriage, and leading the horses to the Disraeli residence.


	2. An O'Dea Task: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of The British Gang Leader. The last chapter received so much kudos, so I hope I didn't fail at writing a good chapter. :D I hope you like the chapter!

"I must go to Lynton's dances more often, thank you for the night (Y/N)!" Mrs. Disraeli exclaimed, before turning around. Behind her, two armed guards began following the woman into her residence.

"I was the chauffeur, but forget it." Jacob mumbled under his breath, making you raise a thin eyebrow at him.

"I wonder if other chauffeurs ram their carriages into a Blighter's carriage." You teased, earning a frown from Jacob.

"I don't think other chauffeurs are as exciting as me." Jacob retorted, before leaping out of the carriage, onto the cobblestone streets below him.

"I'm heading to my train." Jacob answered, as if he read your mind. Before you could reply, Jacob unleashed his rope launcher, and shot a sturdy rope on a roof of a building nearby. In only seconds, Jacob was on the rooftop, running away from your vision. You looked down at your dress, which was now filthy and torn, and grabbed the reins of the horses.

\---

You smiled, walking through the lively streets of London. Your dress was replaced with your British Brotherhood uniform, and your hair was carelessly rolling down to your shoulders. You saw a dark alleyway between two buildings, and decided to head towards the shortcut.

"Well, if it isn't little (Y/N)." A voice behind you teased, making you widen your eyes. You allowed your assassins' gauntlet to slip out its hidden blade, before pointing the sharp steel to the voice.

"God, do I need to kill more Blighters?" You replied, trying to sound nonchalant. There was a small silence, before a figure emerged from the corner of the left building. You sighed, retracting your hidden blade.

"This is the part where I ask where you were today, (Y/N)." Ned chuckled, a small, leather pouch in his right hand. You clenched your hands into fists, before pointing to Ned's pouch.

"I'll ask the same thing." You retorted, smiling at Ned. The thief threw the pouch to you, a small rattle emerging from the leather bag. You picked the pouch up from the muddy ground, before peering into the leather bag.

"Wade Lynton stole the money from the train's vault." Ned explained, lifting his hat up to meet your gaze. You rummaged through the shillings, sneaking three into your left pocket, though you had a suspicion that Ned witnessed your theft.

"Is Jacob at the train?" You asked, earning a nod from the thief.

"He has been there since the evening, (Y/N)." Ned explained, pointing to the distance.

"Thanks." You replied, throwing the pouch at Ned's stomach. You watched as he grabbed the pouch in your peripheral vision, before you turned your head to face the busy streets of London.

"Let's hope your still there." You mumbled under your breath, realizing Jacob might have gone with his rooks to a pub. You unleashed your rope launcher, shooting a sturdy rope accurately to a rooftop of a tavern. You tugged on the stable rope, and you were suddenly raised to the side of the tavern. You climbed the side of the pub, reaching the rooftop in a few seconds.

You smiled, witnessing the Frye twins' train race on the tracks. Before you had time to catch your breath, you shot another sturdy rope onto the train racing past you. Your wrist hurt, but you had more important things to do than whine about your aching arms. You were lifted over London by rope, but your sightseeing was ended by a train's earsplitting sound. You focused on the train, before landing on the roof of the vehicle.

"Alexander should make those assassin gauntlets lighter." You muttered, before climbing down to the compartments of the train. You entered the pub compartment -which seemed emptier than usual- and decided to drift off on a nearby chair.

"(Y/N)?" A cockney voice asked, making your open your eyes slowly.

"Clara, what can I do for you?" You asked, holding in a yawn. You stretched, watching the O'Dea child peering out of the window every few seconds.

"I overheard a group of Templars saying they were going to burn down a factory." Clara answered, her brunette braids swiftly turning with her head. You raised an eyebrow at the cockney barmaid, before standing up from the -surprisingly comfortable- chair.

"Let's get going, we can make it if we go there by carriage." You replied, watching as Clara's chocolate brown eyes had a visible twinkle of happiness in them. You smiled, before being interrupted by a British voice.

"I'm coming as well." Jacob said.

"You're not fit for this." You replied, crossing your arms over your chest.

"And you are?" Jacob retorted, earning a frown from you. He clearly wanted to argue with you, but you didn't want to waste time arguing with Jacob.

"You're allowed to come, on one condition." You negotiated, waiting for Jacob to reply.

"Alright, and that condition is?" He asked.

"I make the commands." You explained, waiting for Jacob to answer. You did want Jacob to come out of this task alive, after all. The younger Frye twin hesitated, before spitting on his bare hand. You smiled, before spitting on your bare hand and having a negotiation handshake with Jacob.

"Then it's set, the minute this train pulls into Westminster's train station, we all head to an unoccupied carriage." You explained, making Jacob scoff.

"It has to be unoccupied?" Jacob asked, smiling.

"Unless you want to be ambushed by bobbies, I suggest you steal an unoccupied carriage." You retorted, earning a smirk from Jacob. The O'Dea child seemed to be fairly quiet during the plan, which gave you a sense of worry.

"How old are the children in the factory?" You asked Clara, who frowned.

"The O'Donnell Factory holds children who are as young as six, and that's only thirty percent of the factory." Clara explained, a hint of despair in her eyes. You put a hand on her shoulder, trying to cheer her up.

"We'll teach the O'Donnell factory that children are humans too." You smiled, earning Clara to smile with you.

"Good, now that the speech is out of the way, we're pulling into the Westminster station." Jacob explained, making you smile.

"Then let's get ready to stop a group of anarchists." You replied, before leaping onto another compartment of the train. You were followed by Clara, who was limbering up for the leap she was about to achieve.

"Let's teach the O'Donnell factory a lesson." The cockney girl smiled, before the train halted in the Westminster train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that is going to be split into two parts, I hope I didn't annoy you at the ending D:


	3. An O'Dea Task: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the first two-part chapter in The British Gang Leader, there will be more to come, but it won't be about missions, I just wanted to see how much you guys liked the two-parted chapters.

"I'll get the carriage." Jacob stated, before leaping off of the halting train. You nodded, before jumping after him. As you landed on the train station below you, you turned around to witness Clara, who was leaping off of the vehicle. Her legs were flailing, before they hit the ground below her.

"Come on, Clara! Let's warn the children!" You yelled behind you, seeing Clara nod in your peripheral vision. The O'Dea child rushed after you, trying to caught up with you. You prayed that Jacob followed your instructions, and found an unoccupied carriage.

"Of course not." You muttered under your breath, watching as the younger Frye twin pushed an innocent man out of the carriage.

"The O'Donnell factory is behind us, we need to hurry!" Clara explained, opening the carriage's door. She stepped inside the carriage, disregarding her pine green dress, which was trapped in the carriage's door.

"Jacob, get to the O'Donnell factory, and hurry!" You commanded Jacob, who lashed the horses' reins. The horses burst out into a gallop, causing the scenery of Westminster to become a blur.

"I'm going to get the children out of the factory, but I need to stay alive to do it." Clara explained, making you raise a thin eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean, alive?" You asked, watching as Clara hesitated.

"The O'Donnell factory is swarming with Blighters, most of them are watching over the children." Clara answered, causing you to frown.

"Jacob and I will keep you alive during your speech." You stated, hoping Jacob didn't hear what you said. You and Jacob were never the best when it came to teamwork, he would barge inside the factory, while you waited on the upper level for him to finish his brawls.

\---

"I need you two to eliminate the Blighters, okay?" Clara stated, earning a nod from you. You watched as Jacob raised his bushy eyebrows in shock, before peering over his shoulder to indicate you.

"Understood, Clara." You quickly replied, watching as Clara stepped out of the carriage, onto the sidewalk below her. She waited at the corner of a restaurant, peeking around the corner at the O'Donnell factory.

"You're just waiting for me to barge into the O'Donnell factory, aren't you (Y/N)?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms over his torso. You hesitated, trying to find the right words to explain Clara's situation.

"You solve Blighter problems the fastest, Jacob." You replied, hinting at Jacob's personality. The younger Frye twin frowned, before stepping out of the drivers' seat of the carriage. There wasn't much of the carriage left, most of the wooden slabs were missing, and the coal black paint was scraping off.

"Right, I'll find a few rooks. They'll take out the snipers on the roof." Jacob explained, making you raise your eyebrows at him.

"Jacob Frye, are you planning a mission?" You asked, teasing Jacob. He rolled his hazel eyes at you, only making your smirk grow. You stepped out the carriage, closing the door behind you.

"Boss?" A faint voice asked, from behind Jacob. He raised an eyebrow, before turning around to greet Waylon, one of Jacob's newest recruits. The child gulped, trying to speak to Jacob. It was no surprise that he was scared, Jacob was three times his height, and he had a kukri equipped his left hand.

"What is it, Waylon?" The younger Frye twin asked, earning the boy to point in the distance.

"I found sniper rooks, I think they might be of help." Waylon explained, making Jacob smirk.

"Not bad, Waylon." The younger Frye twin replied, before rushing to greet the new rooks. You waited until Jacob was out of your vision, and proceeded to tell Clara that she could start her speech.

"Hello, Waylon." Clara smiled, waving to the child. Waylon widened his eyes, before his cheeks turned a light shade of red. You smiled, holding in a giggle at the blushing boy, who had just been greeted by his crush.

"Clara, you can start saying your speech." You interrupted, making the O'Dea child smile, her freckles emphasizing her mouth's movement. As the barmaid walked further away, you peered at Waylon, who tried to speak.

"I hope Clara didn't find me weird, do you think she did (Y/N)?" Waylon asked, gulping his saliva. You held in a laugh, before replying.

"Clara doesn't find you weird, but if you're always speechless, she'll find out you fancy her." You answered, before following Clara. She walked into Blighter territory, trying to hid her fear. She entered the O'Donnell factory, getting spotted by a group of children near the entrance.

"Children of the O'Donnell factory! You do not belong here!" Clara began, getting the children's attention. About thirty children were focused on Clara, witnessing the barmaid courageously talk.

"Intruder-" A Blighter woman began, but was cut off by a rook, who suffocated the woman. The rook carefully placed the woman's corpse on the wooden floor beneath them, before listening to Clara's speech.

"You do not deserve these working conditions! You are the children of London, you're not workers!" Clara proceeded, making you widen your eyes at her speech. Even you found it strange, a girl yelling in a factory, watched by children -and even more- Blighters.

"Get her-" A Blighter man called out, racing to get to the alarm bell. He pushed a group of children onto the wooden floor, before reaching the alarm bell. He rang the bell, as the alarm echoed through the tower. You cursed under you breath, before grabbing your brass revolver, which was equipped to your waist. Before you could shoot the Blighter, he was accompanied by ten more Blighters, each with their own weapons.

Clara's speech got louder, as she tried harder to get the children to understand her over the commotion. A few rooks entered from open, unattended windows, trying to fight the Blighters.

"You can enjoy the freedom outside this factory!" Clara continued, gaining a Blighter man's attention. He aimed his rifle at her, but was tackled before he could pull the trigger on Clara. You smiled at the rook, silently thanking her.

"Your play is over, O'Dea!" A Blighter woman yelled, before grabbing Clara by her neck. The girl gasped, trying to loosen the Blighter woman's grip. You stabbed the woman with your steel blade, perfectly in between her ribs. She gagged, before loosening her grip on Clara.

"You can fight back, run out of this factory!" Clara exclaimed, earning a loud cheer from the children. They dropped their brooms and wrenches, before rushing out of the factory. They pushed the remaining Blighters -which were getting beaten by the rooks that entered the factory- and proceeded out of the factory.

"Clara, let's get out of this factory!" You yelled, racing to grab Clara. You got a sturdy grasp on her, before bringing her closer to your stomach. The cockney girl closed her eyes, hearing the factory's roof beam clashing onto the floor. You managed to slid under a falling roof beam with Clara, before collapsing on the cobblestone outside. You and Clara stared at the collapsed factory, before she turned to face the children. You wanted to say something to her, but decided to let her keep her moment.

"You did a good thing, Clara." You whispered to her, before the barmaid turned to face you. She smiled, before hugging you.

"Thanks, (Y/N)." Clara smiled, making you raise your eyebrows in shock. You smiled warmly, before putting your arms around the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I'm not happy with this chapter, oh well. I hope you guys liked this :D


	4. The Houses of Parliament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Author's block is gone :D I'm deciding to write down any ideas I have for the chapters, so I never have any Author's block soon.

"On the house, (Y/N). A gift for freeing the children of the O'Donnell factory." Clara stated, placing a glass mug filled with Lager. You smiled, and tipped the beer mug at the cockney girl, who smiled in return.

"Clara gives you free beer, yet I need to pay for mine." Jacob complained, downing his Porter ale. A few drops leaked down his cheeks, and made their way to Jacob's oil black jacket.

"She'll give you a free beer soon-" You began, but you were interrupted by a British voice.

"Jacob, we need to talk." The British voice stated, causing you to widen your eyes. You peered over your shoulder at Evie, who held a letter close to her chest. The elder Frye twin walked closer to her brother, the sun from outside illuminating her figure better. Evie's braid had loose hair strands, and her hazel eyes barely kept open. Her Brotherhood outfit remained tidy, yet her scarlet red cape was torn.

"Sister, I believe this will have to wait. I was just conversing with (Y/N)." Jacob teased, earning Evie to frown.

"Jacob, this is serious." Evie sternly retorted, before grabbing her brother by his arm. You never thought Evie was strong enough to lift her brother out of a chair, and pull him out of the Seven Bells' doors. You peered out of the glass window beside you, watching the Frye twins began talking. You squinted at the intensely bright sun, before proceeding to observe the twins. They both stood in silence, before Evie began to reprimand her brother. As the siblings stepped closer to the Seven Bells' doors, their conversation became more audible.

"The Houses of Parliament are more important." Evie retorted, before opening the doors to the Seven Bells. A small creak emerged, before Jacob's footsteps drowned out the faint creak.

"Fine, but why can't you and Greenie-" Jacob began, but he was quickly interrupted by his elder twin.

"Mr. Green and I are going as civilians." Evie replied, before she stepped inside the Seven Bells. You proceeded to drink your Lager, failing to hide your smile. Jacob returned to his unoccupied wooden seat, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Evie said we're going to work together." Jacob childishly muttered, earning a shrug from you.

"So?" You replied, raising a thin eyebrow at your colleague.

"It's different. It's at the Houses of Parliament, we need to escort Queen Victoria." Jacob explained, trying to whisper. The crowds made the younger Frye twin barely audible, and when he was whispering, you barely understood him.

"Then I'll find a civilian I can loot, and you find a royal guard outfit." You replied, before walking out of the pub. You looked around the lively streets of London, scanning the scenery quickly. The cobblestone streets had turned into moving blurs, and the horses' galloping turned into a few fast claps before they weren't audible. You smiled as you witnessed a woman sitting on a bench alone, checking for any police.

\---

It was noon, and Jacob wasn't near the Houses of Parliament. You waited in the gardens area of the castle, trying to keep your cerulean blue sheath from getting torn. You walked along the scattered stone paths, eventually stopping at a bird bath. The water had small ripples, which caused your reflection to wobble. You smiled, watching as the ripples expanded and contracted as they hit the edge of the fountain.

"Mrs. Frye?" A British voice asked from behind you. You widened your eyes, before swiftly turning.

"Don't scare me like that Jacob- why did you call me Mrs. Frye?" You asked, hoping Jacob didn't witness you staring at your reflection.

"I told a fib to the partygoers." Jacob explained, causing you to grasp onto the fountain behind you.

"A fib? What was the fib?" You asked, hoping the younger Frye twin was telling the truth about what he said.

"I had a wife." Jacob nonchalantly answered, causing you to clench your hands into fists. You were about to collide your fist with Jacob's ribs, but you were stopped by a calm voice behind you.

"Mr. Frye, is this your wife?" A man asked, pointing to you. The man wore a two-button suit, which was lead grey, and his cap resembled an Irishman's.

"Of course, Mr. Hine." Jacob lied, chuckling with the man.

"Mrs. Frye, sir." You greeted, praying that Jacob hadn't lied about how you both met. You wondered what Jacob's backstory would be. Maybe you and Jacob met at Hyde Park, and you accidently fell on Jacob. You giggled at the thought, before proceeding to chat with the man.

"Mr. Hine, do you know where the Queen might be?" Jacob nonchalantly asked, making Mr. Hine smile.

"Of course, she is at her office." Mr. Hine answered, causing Jacob to crack a smile.

"Thank you, and forgive me. My wife and I have matters to attend to." Jacob explained, causing Mr. Hine to tip his cap at you.

"I suppose these 'matters' are important." Mr. Hine teased, making you reluctantly smile. You knew he thought 'matters' meant you and Jacob were going to reproduce. You waved at the man, before descending into the castle with Jacob.

"Let's find the Queen, kill any Blighter that you indicate." You sternly explained, causing the younger Frye twin to nod.

"Alright, Mrs. Frye. Would you like to attend to those 'matters'-" Jacob teased, but he was cut off.

"Please, husband. You had your fun at our honeymoon." You reluctantly teased, before proceeding to walk through the castle's corridors. You heard a blade, causing you to peer over your shoulder to indicate Jacob, who released his steel blade.

"I'll find a shortcut, you get to the office." Jacob explained, before descending into the crowd. You nodded, and continued to walk through the corridor. Soon enough, you saw a stairway, guarded by two royal guards.

"Hello, gentleman. I need to-" You began. but you were quickly cut off by the guards groaning in pain. You widened your eyes, watching as the royal guards dropped to their knees, and slam onto the floor. Their crimson red blood spread on the wooden floor, causing you step back.

"Told you I'd find a shortcut." The younger Frye twin replied, smirking.

"Did Evie or Henry spot you?" You asked, earning Jacob to shake his head.

"Don't worry, now come on. I saw Alexandrina-" Jacob began, but he was quickly cut off.

"Don't call her by her real name here." You reminded Jacob, how rolled his hazel eyes at the statement.

"Fine, I saw Queen Victoria." Jacob muttered under his breath, before gesturing you to follow him. You both walked up the stairs, passing another royal guard, who had blood seeping out of his throat. You walked closer to the door that lead into Queen Victoria's office, and quickly gulped.

"(Y/N), I see you've eloped with your colleague." Queen Victoria stated, not removing her eyes from her paperwork. You wanted to explain that Jacob fibbed, but decided to stay quiet.

"Your highness, you asked us to escort you?" Jacob asked, repeating what Evie had told him.

"That is correct, but I had to escort myself to my office. You're new job is to guard my door from an potential enemies." Queen Victoria explained, continuing to write on the piece of paper below her.

"Understood." You quickly replied, as if it was a reflex. You and Jacob proceeded to walk through out of the office, into the empty corridor. You and Jacob proceeded to walk through the corridor.

"I still can't believe you lied that we were eloped." You grumbled, thinking Jacob would say sorry.

"I can't believe you aren't wearing our wedding ring." Jacob teased, chuckling. You looked outside the window of the castle, before sighing.

"I can't believe you killed three royal guards and didn't get caught." You joked, earning Jacob to frown. The younger Frye twin suddenly had a smug smile on his face.

"I thought you'd like the idea of us eloping." Jacob chuckled, making you widen your eyes. You playfully pushed Jacob near the lonesome piano in the corridor, thankful that he stopped just before he hit the instrument.

"Let's just pray that no Blighters are here." You muttered under your breath, before allowing your steel blade to slide out of your assassin's gauntlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why, I don't feel like this chapter was the best (I promise I don't have Author's block xD)
> 
> But, I still like this chapter, and I hope you did too :D


	5. Ghost Club: Spring-Heeled Jacob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Queen Victoria. You shouldn't trust two trained assassins. Something WILL go down!

Three Blighters. It was noon, and already three Blighters were dead, blood seeping from their stomachs. You turned to face Jacob, who had successfully knocked out a struggling Blighter.

"The Queen will authorize us to leave, for the dead bodies that is." You stated, watching as Jacob frowned.

"Well, it's her fault." Jacob mumbled, earning you to raise your eyebrows in shock.

"And why is it her fault?" You argued, getting a faint, barely noticeable shrug from the younger Frye twin in front of you. You knew that one of you needed to explain this Blighter incident, and you were certain it would be you. Jacob peered his head up from the wooden floor beneath him, observing Queen Victoria's closed door. You knew you heard Queen Victoria close her door sometime during the noon.

"Mrs. Victoria?" You faintly knocked on the wood slabs in front of you.

"Come in, it's unlocked." A voice emerged from inside the enclosed room, causing your stomach to flip. Queen Victoria sounded annoyed, you just wondered who would get in trouble. Jacob killed the Blighters, and you didn't stop him form the brutal murder. Before you could reach the doorknob, Jacob twisted the gold lock, and swung the door open.

"I heard quite the commotion, who is to blame?" The older woman asked, her eyes drifting off of the letter placed on her desk. You sighed, only to be stopped by Jacob.

"Me, but those Blighters instigated it!" Jacob childishly argued, causing you to widen your eyes. Jacob -the man who three weeks ago, taught Waylon how to shoot a revolver- was taking the blame.

"It doesn't matter, blood is to not be spilt in the Houses of Parliament. Both of you, you're not allowed to set foot in my office without my permission." Queen Victoria concluded, before point her ink feather to the door. You nodded, before exited the office with the younger Frye twin.

"What was that?" You asked the assassin, who trailed his hazel eyes to you.

"What was what?" He replied, causing you to roll your eyes at the man.

"You took the blame." You reminded Jacob, who nodded. You crossed your arms over your torso, expecting a reply from the younger Frye twin. When a minute had passed, Jacob blocked out the awkward silence.

"Well, I didn't want to be in the Queen's office anyways." Jacob replied, before proceeding to the stairwell. You tried to comprehend what had happened, but when you couldn't come to a conclusion, you followed Jacob down the stairwell.

"It's almost midnight, how long have we been guarding the Queen?" You asked, walking out of the castle. The night had a cool breeze, and the darkness hadn't fully set yet. The lights illuminated the buildings behind them, but the upper-classmen weren't visible.

"Probably three to four hours. A waste of my time if you ask me." Jacob stated, peering over his shoulder at the castle behind him.

"I'm finding Dickens, I overheard he has a ghost club meeting tonight." You explained, swiftly turning the corner of a café. Jacob closely followed, tilting his head up to meet the ominous sky.

"I overheard Charles has lost his mind." Jacob teased, his word muffled. He seemed to be talking to himself more than he was to you. You allowed yourself to smile, before proceeding to turn left.

"Why don't you believe in ghosts?" You asked Jacob, who raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Because, there is no proof of their existence." Jacob answered.

"Fine, then you don't have to meet Charles. I'm going by myself-" You began. but you were quickly cut off.

"I'm coming with you. God knows Waylon is with Clara somewhere, possibly finding a corpse." Jacob replied, before tilting his head to the ground once more. You knew Jacob was fond of Waylon's feelings for Clara, but you decided not to confront the younger Frye twin.

"Then the meeting is being held by the Thames' river." You explained.

\---

"Friends, we've gathered once more. A case of murder-" Charles Dickens began, but he was quickly cut off by Jacob; he had accidently collided with a barrel. The club turned to face you both, before Charles continued.

"Ah, my friends. What might you be doing here?" Charles asked you, causing you to peer over your shoulder at the younger Frye twin. Jacob was trying to remove his leg from the broken steel barrel.

"We wanted to join your newest escapade." You explained, watching as Jacob lifted his leg -which was now covered with a black liquid- and placing the barrel alongside anther oil barrel.

"Perfect! I needed an assassin- or two." The author exclaimed, before gesturing you to join the group that had formed.

"Today I have witnessed someone -or something- terrorizing that city of London!" Charles explained, getting a small gasp from the club. You raised your thin eyebrow at the author, before feeling a hand on your shoulder. You quickly turned around, and saw Jacob, with a smug grin on his face.

"This is evidence of Charles' insanity." Jacob whispered, trying to be inaudible to the crowd around him. You gestured Jacob to be quiet, as you listened to the author.

"Spring-Heeled Jack has come to terrorize us," Charles exclaimed, getting a gasp from the crowd that formed around him. "I know, but I have come prepared. I have tracked Spring-Heeled Jack's next location, and discovered it's on the Thames' train station!"

"We'll all die!" One voice yelled, earning another to join in her fear.

"Nobody will die, we'll make sure you won't die!" Jacob shouted, causing the crowd to go silent.

"Yes, my friends! (Y/N) and Jacob are going to bring Spring-Heeled Jack to the bobbies!" Charles expanded on the younger Frye twins' idea. You were about to punch Jacob's exposed back, but decided to tag along the escapade. Who knew, maybe you and Jacob were more skilled than the menace behind the devil's mask.

"We'll head out immediately." You smiled, earning a cheer from the crowd. You smiled at the author, who waved a 'goodbye' at you.

\---

"Spring-Heeled Jack? What an odd name." Jacob mumbled under his breath, following you. You peered over your shoulder, before proceeding to walk through the darkened shadows of buildings.

"All of London is frightened by Jack, I think-" You began, but a smoke bomb interrupted you. Before you had time to react, a thick cloud of smoke blocked your vision. You covered your mouth from the grey air, before running out of the expanding smoke. The younger Frye twin quickly followed you, coughing smoke from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked you, clearing his throat. You nodded, before observing the clearing smoke. You walked closer to the aftermath, and noticed a small letter on the cobblestone street.

"What's this?" You whispered, picking up the ink note. There were only three names, and two of them had an ink line over it.

"Samuel Eller?" Jacob read aloud, raising a bushy eyebrow at the name.

"Samuel Eller, the train conductor. Wait, didn't Charles say Spring-Heeled Jack was going to be at the Thames' train station?" You asked, causing Jacob to widen his hazel eyes. You swiftly ran through the empty streets of London, panting heavily as you rushed to the Thames' trains station. Before long, you and Jacob were standing in front of the unoccupied train station. There was a small, flickering light emerging form a lantern, meaning that someone was alone in the train station.

"I'm heading to the roof." Jacob whispered, before launching a rope to the edge of the roof. He was off of the ground and out of your vision in a matter of seconds, causing you to launch a rope after him. You were lifted off of the ground, and managed to climb onto the roof, observing the dark town below. You watched as Jacob let his steel blade slip out of his assassin's gauntlet, waiting for Spring-Heeled Jack.

"Jacob and (Y/N), you followed me? That is laughable!" A voice laughed, before another smoke bomb collided with the ground. Another layer of thick, grey air blocked your vision, causing you to cough. Before you had time to grab a weapon, a figure cloaked in red grabbed your by the neck, and began strangling you. Jacob emerged from the smoke, and grabbed the cloaked figure. The figure laughed, before disappearing into the smoke.

There was another smoke cloud, this time thicker than before. Coughing, you tried to navigate your way through the smoke. Kukri equipped, you slashed a red figure in the smoke. You successfully slashed the red figure, watching as it fell onto the ground. There was a laugh, before the figure disappeared into thin air. You widened your eyes, trying to find another red figure. Before you could slash the new red figure, the cloaked shadow pushed you near the edge of the roof, holding you down by your neck.

"You're not the sharpest of nails, are you (Y/N)?" The figure laughed, before dragging you slowly off the edge. You felt the space below you and the ground beneath you, and gulped. Before your torso was dragged off the roof, Jacob tackled the cloaked figure. The red figure growled, and let go of you, ready to fight the younger Frye twin. You widened your eyes, before grabbing your revolver. The smoke cleared, and Spring-Heeled Jack was on another rooftop, laughing.

Jacob looked at the running menace, before helping you get onto the roof once more.

"He's getting away!" You stated, only to be stopped by Jacob.

"Your neck is bruised." Jacob pointed out, causing you to feel your throat.

"Jack is running away-" You began, but you were quickly cut off by Jacob.

"We're going to the train, your throat needs to heal." Jacob interrupted you, causing you to widen your eyes. The younger Frye twin helped you stand on your feet, before proceeding to Leap of Faith off of the roof. You followed Jacob, watching Spring-Heeled Jack run further and further away in your peripheral vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Jacob let Spring-Heeled Jack run away, because he wanted your throat to heal. 
> 
> That adorable British French Frye (I HAD to make a pun xD) #British French Frye


	6. Opening Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate tests. . . they're the Templars of my life ): I studied really hard, so hopefully I get a B. If I don't I blame my Blighter/Math Teacher.  
> If I die from a test. . . I leave all my stories to the amazing GothicWolf03! I also leave Waylon Lockett to Clara O'Dea, I bet she wants him xD

"(Y/N), you're awake?" Jacob asked you, his hazel eyes fixated on a map of London. You raised a thin eyebrow at Jacob, before focusing on the map beneath him. There were three sections that were crossed out with a black liquid, likely ink.

"What is this?" You asked, crossing your arms over your torso. The candle on Agnes' desk illuminated Jacob's frown, before he perked his head up to the window in front of him. The scenery of The Strand was moving too fast, turning every lantern into a light blur.

"Maxwell wants to meet me." Jacob explained, before he grabbed the light source. He turned his head to the left, and met your gaze. There was an awkward silence, which allowed you and Jacob's breath to be audible.

"Roth is preforming a play tonight." You stated, enjoying the heat of the light source. The younger Frye twin drew the candle to his lips, before he blew the small fire until it became a mere smoke line.

"I'm going to the play, and your going to sleep." Jacob's voice emerged through the darkness, before a small shuffling sound could be heard. You turned to the light seeping from the compartment's door, before walking to the pub compartment.

\---

You were woken up by the sunlight, which had made its way to your eyes. You held a hand to the intense light, trying to block its path to your eyes. You swiftly sat upright, stretching your aching muscles. This was the first time you had slept properly in London. The train's pub hadn't been visited by any rooks yet, giving the pub a bliss silence.

"Hello (Y/N), you slept like me mum." Waylon teased, before setting his short figure in the seat in front of you.

"I was probably tired." You yawned, observing the Lockett child. His coffee brown hair was rustled, and his light hazel eyes had a visible twinkle of happiness in them. His rook outfit had a wet blotch on it, indicating that Waylon drooled in his sleep.

"I overheard you and Jacob talking about Maxwell Roth. I know what play Jacob is going to." The Lockett child explained.

"What play is he going to?" You asked, awaiting the rook to reply.

"Corvus the Trickster." Waylon replied, before he peered over his shoulder. You saw the O'Dea child walking up to you both, causing Waylon to turn his head to the wall of the pub.

"Hello (Y/N)! Hello Waylon!" Clara happily greeted the child, who widened his eyes.

"Hi Clara, (Y/N) was talking about Roth." Waylon stated, getting the barmaid's chocolate brown eyes to focus on you.

"The man who thinks of children like his crow? Oh, I hate Roth." Clara growled, talking more to herself than you. You watched as Clara set herself beside Waylon, before she peered over her shoulder. Clara ducked her head, before she pointed to Jacob's compartment.

"Look at how he treats children." Clara muttered under her breath, acting like Maxwell was standing behind her. You slid out of your chair, before you stepped into Jacob's compartment. The candle had wax that dripped onto the carpeted floor beneath you, and the paper Jacob had analyzed last night was on his bed. You observed the room, before you noticed a box on the younger Frye twin's desk. You checked for any urchins, before opening the box. There was a dead crow, with blood seeping from its neck.

"So you've seen it?" An American voice asked from behind you. Quickly, you closed the box, before turning to meet Ned's gaze.

"Yes. . ." You trailed off, trying to remember Maxwell's theatre name.

"That poor crow, and Jacob is meeting Maxwell. I heard their partnership ended." Ned explained, before he stepped closer to the opened box. He held the dead animal, before he stared at the empty box.

"What? Where did Jacob go?" You asked the thief, who shrugged.

"Probably at Maxwell's theatre, I heard it's near the edge of The Strand." Ned stated, causing you to widen your eyes.

"How did their partnership end?" You asked Ned, who was fiddling with the crow's beak.

"Maxwell had plans to blow up a building with children in it. Jacob stopped the operation, causing Maxwell to kill a child by snapping their neck." Ned explained, twisting the crow's neck. You tipped your head at Ned, before waiting for The Strand's train station.

\---

You managed to reach Maxwell's theatre, praying Jacob hadn't gotten too much attention from the Blighters managing the theatre. You witnessed a woman opening the theatre's wooden doors, and allowing a group of masked members to walk into the building. You indicated a tall figure, clenching your hands into fists when you saw his face: Jacob. You quickly searched for a mask, sighing as you noticed a bleeding Blighter. The Blighter had a lamb's mask, which was still a chiffon white. You quickly equipped the mask, before following the group of masked members.

"Enjoy the show." The woman smiled at Jacob.

"We will." You interrupted Jacob's response, before shoving him into the theatre.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, walking around the crowded theatre with you. You shoved Jacob to a small, quiet room, and closed the door behind you both. The room had a few outfits for the play, including three devil's masks. Jacob crossed his arms over his torso, waiting for an answer. The younger Frye twin had equipped an elk mask, which covered his eyes, but left his nose and mouth exposed.

"Maxwell wants to snap your neck." You answered, before leaning on the wooden door behind you.

"Three Blighters I won a game of poker to also wants to snap my neck-" Jacob stated, but he was quickly cut off.

"This is different." You interrupted, before lifting your lamb's mask above your eyes.

"I'm not going to unite with Maxwell, I'm going to assassinate him." Jacob explained, thinking you were mad at him for being friends with Maxwell.

"Do it quickly, he's dangerous." You stated, before equipped your lamb's mask over your eyes once more. You opened the wooden door, allowing Jacob an exit. You both proceeded to the dining area, where the stage was. Maxwell and two Blighters -each holding a torch- stood with devil's masks.

"Ladies and Gentleman, tonight we have a toast! For life. . . and death!" Maxwell yelled, taking off his devil's mask. He threw the mask onto the wooden floor beneath him, and gestured his Blighters to start his plan. The Blighters blew on their torches, causing the fire to spread onto the theatre.

"Crap. . ." Jacob muttered under his breath, before he allowed his hidden blade to slide out of his assassin's gauntlet. He rushed to the stage, planning to stab Maxwell. You coughed from the blazes, before following Jacob. An oncoming Blighter swung her kukri at you, causing you to grab a loose wood slab from the stage's floor, and collide the wooden weapon with the Blighter. Jacob stabbed Maxwell's throat, catching the director before he collided with the floor beneath him.

"Jacob, let's go!" You yelled, observing the masked crowd rush out of the theatre. You turned to meet Jacob, who was oblivious to the scenery around him. The roof-beams above you began to smash with the ground, causing the theatre to crumble. You grabbed Jacob's shoulder, causing him to return from his trance.

"We need to find an exit! Quick!" Jacob explained, scanning the crumbling building. The theatre's entrance was blocked off by pieces of burning wood, and the windows were shut tightly, and by the time you open the door, you'd already be burned. You tried to find an exit, frightened. The younger Frye twin grasped your hand, before running with you to a wall.

You closed your eyes, before Jacob launched a sturdy rope to the ledge of the second floor's railing. He helped you up the railing, before pointing to a stairway. You were about to question the younger Frye twin, but decided that taking a risk was better than burning. You rushed down the stairway with Jacob, praying the stairway led to an exit. You observed the first floor, witnessing the burning logs in front of you. You peered at the wooden doors, indicating the exit. You got lost in the view of the burning building, before you were picked up by Jacob. You were about to cry from your fear, but you were interrupted by a cold breeze. You opened your eyes, noticing the outside. You were outside!

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked you, causing you to observe the burning theatre.

"Yes. . ." You answered, watching as the flames grew higher.

"Good." Jacob replied, lifting his elk mask upwards. "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED the memory with Maxwell Roth's theatre! (I found an Ezio poster, he was with Christina! So much references!)


	7. The Pleasant Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Does the chicken dance that Jacob did when he got hypnotized* Passed my test, I needed to spread my happiness somehow. This chapter is dedicated to-
> 
> Waylon: Read it, I don't want to hear it out loud.
> 
> Whatever *Still does chicken dance*

"What is it?" You asked, before being grabbed by your wrist by Jacob. You widened your eyes, trying to break free from the younger Frye twin's grip. He managed to help you stand up, before he pointed to an unoccupied carriage.

"We're going somewhere." Jacob nonchalantly answered, before loosening his grip on your wrist. You raised a thin eyebrow at the younger Frye twin, expecting him to pull a kukri on you.

"Where?" You asked, crossing your arms over your torso.

"Somewhere." Jacob generally replied.

"Is it far from the train?" You asked, remembering the last time Jacob and you were late to the train. Jacob had raced a Blighter carriage through The Strand, and you were making sure he wasn't injured in the process. You came back to the train at 3:00am, and Evie questioned Jacob until 6:00am. He didn't get any rest after the escapade, even though he -from what you could tell- wanted rest.

"No. . ." Jacob childishly stated, making it obvious he was lying. Alhambra Theatre had perished into flames and ash, and the police would start looking for suspects. You decided that being far from the scene would cause the police to think you were innocent.

"Alright, I'll come. But only for a few minutes." You hesitated, before following Jacob, who was walking to the unoccupied vehicle. You entered the drivers' seat with Jacob, before he lashed the horses, causing them to gallop away from the flames. You peered over your shoulder at a man, who was shocked that someone stole his carriage.

\---

The sun was peering over the horizon, slowly lighting the onyx black sky. You and Jacob must've been riding for a few hours, which would explain why Alhambra wasn't even visible. Jacob had led the horses to a lonesome, cobblestone street, which was dark enough for a rat to run by without you noticing. There were three street lanterns that illuminated the buildings behind them, but either than that, nothing was visible. There was a steady breeze, that sent a chill up your spine.

"Jacob, we should be getting to the train-" You began, only to be cut off.

"Nonsense, we're almost there." Jacob quickly interrupted, before he lashed his horses once more, before halting them abruptly. The younger Frye twin climbed off of the divers' seat, and gestured you to follow him. You raised a thin eyebrow at Jacob, but proceeded to follow him. He walked down an alley, far away from the street lights. You heard a few faint splashes, probably from the rats who were running through the puddles formed by the rainfall two nights ago.

"We're here." Jacob called out, causing you to look up at the faint glow of the sun, which was your only light source.

"Jacob, why're we here?" You began, only to be cut off by something- or someone pushing you to the brick wall behind you. You widened your eyes, about to punch into the darkness, but you were too shocked.

"You're never calm, are you?" Jacob asked, causing you to raise you eyebrows in shock. Before you could retort to the comment, a pair of lips were on yours. You wanted to push Jacob off of you, but you truly didn't. You gulped, trying to find the logic in this incident, but you couldn't. All you could do was stand in utter darkness, and kiss the younger Frye twin.

"I'll tell Henry and Evie." You stated, reluctantly parting the kiss.

"Tell them, I never listened to the whole 'Don't let personal feelings compromise the mission' speech anyways." Jacob replied. It was true, you never listened to Evie's rule either, but you did understand why that rule came to be. If two assassin's feel in love, who knew what the Templar Order would do?

Jacob kissed you once more, this time getting a different response. You knew it was wrong. but you had to. It was always hidden inside you, but secretly, though you denied it, you liked the younger Frye twin.

"What would the Brotherhood do to you if they found out you broke a rule?" You asked, disregarding the sun, which now began glowing more intensely.

"I break the rules all the time." Jacob teased. You leaned against the brick wall of the building behind you, trying to find a clever excuse for why you were late. You stared at a few wine barrels that managed to block off you chance at escape, not that you wanted it anyways.

"The Rooks will be looking for you." You stated, smiling.

"Let them find me later, I'm busy." Jacob joked, before pulling you in for one more kiss. You smiled, looking up at his hazel eyes. He smiled, before kissing you. You grabbed his Shilling necklace, and pulled it closer to you. You felt Jacob grin against your lips, before he lightly tilted your head on the brick wall. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss, leaving a small, awkward silence to emerge. 

"You're finding an excuse for your rooks." You teased, hugging Jacob's oil black jacket. He playfully stuck his tongue out at you, to which you returned the childish action.

"Why would I need an excuse for you?" Jacob joked, walking back outside the dark alley.

"Shut up." You stated, hiding a laugh.

"Alright, I'll find an excuse, on one condition." Jacob smiled, climbing tot he drivers' seat of the carriage.

"And what's that?" You replied.

"We need to kiss again, I need to give you lessons." Jacob teased, causing you to playfully push him. You decided to sit in the passengers' seat of the carriage, yawning as you began to drift off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to. . . why is it that I thought that if Jacob ever kissed someone he liked, it would be awkward because he'd still want to keep his "street cred" or as I like to call it "gang leader cred"


	8. Rooks and Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll explain this chapter. GothicWolf03 and I thought about Jacob training his rooks. Of course, I needed to make it. Also, good luck Gothic, hope you do good on your test! (Consider this a good luck charm xD)

You slowly opened your eyes, observing two blurs in your vision. You wanted to close your eyes once more and fall asleep on the fern green settee beneath you, but you reluctantly stood up, trying to stand straight.

"(Y/N), you're awake." An Indian voice stated, followed by a scoff from the blur beside it.

"Of course she is, Greenie." Jacob replied, crossing his arms over his torso. Your vision began to regain, allowing you to examine the two men. Henry was wearing his assassins' robes, which wasn't a surprise to you. You examined Jacob, trying to hold back a giggle. He was wearing a jacket that had leather stitching which was meant to hold the jacket together, and a paperboy cap covered his chocolate brown hair.

"(Y/N), tell Jacob his attire isn't proper for an assassin." Henry explained, causing Jacob to smirk at Henry's misery.

"Where did you even get that jacket?" You asked, raising a thin eyebrow at the leather jacket.

"I needed to fit in with the slums of Devil's Acre, so I made this jacket." Jacob nonchalantly answered, causing you to observe the stitching of the jacket once more. At least Jacob rethought his idea of what stealth meant.

"Devil's Acre? Why did you need to go to the Devil's Acre?" Henry asked, causing Jacob to roll his light hazel eyes at the Indian.

"For a fight, you should know this Greenie." Jacob stated, waiting for Henry's reply.

"At least Jacob didn't get mugged." You stated, hoping the younger Frye twin managed to keep his money.

"Exactly, now if you would excuse me, I need to train the rooks today." Jacob explained, before walking out of the compartment of the train. 

"I need to help Jacob, bye Henry." You concluded, before leaping to the pub compartment of the train.

\---

You leaped off of the train as soon as it slowed down. You were in Westminster, you could tell by all the people populating the streets. The sun illuminated the buildings, allowing you to observe some people -likely the rooks- running on the rooftops. A few carriages were visible with a driver, the other must've been unoccupied.

"Greenie treats me like a child!" Jacob exclaimed, causing you to hide a smile. Did Jacob really forget what he wore on the train?

"Well, you do act like a child sometimes." You muttered, causing Jacob to roll his hazel eyes at you.

"A child wouldn't be able to lead a gang." Jacob responded, focusing on the streets ahead of him. You wanted to say something, but you decided to keep your mouth closed. You and Jacob passed a garden, which was swarming with civilians, all observing something. You watched the rooftops, remembering the rooks who scurried like rats to get to training.

"What's happening?" You asked, barely inaudible over the civilians of Westminster. Jacob raised an eyebrow at the crowd, and decided to investigate. The sight of a paperboy rummaging through a crowd of civilians was enough to get a giggle out of you. You followed Jacob, pushing aside civilians to make a clear path. You managed to get pass the group of civilians, only to be facing a fight between the Blighters and the Rooks.

"Jacob?" You called out, praying he wasn't wasting his time on the fight. Of course, he was fighting a Blighter brute equipped with steel knife. You wondered if Jacob lacked the fear part of his brain. The Blighter swiped his knife at Jacob's exposed stomach, only to be punched by Jacob's brass knuckles. The younger Frye twin had a visible cocky smile, only to have his moment ruined by a blade. It swiped Jacob's back, creating a scar. A rook managed to slice the Blighter's throat, almost killing himself in the process.

You sighed, before joining the fight. You noticed more Blighters joined the fight, trying to kill Jacob because -from what you could tell- he was the one defeating the most Blighters. You punched a few Blighters, causing them to kneel down at the pain. A group of rooks brutally chocked three Blighters, watching their pulses disappear. Jacob held his back, still fighting a Blighter. It took a few minutes before the rooks defeated the Blighters in the fight.

"Jacob, are you okay?" You asked, observing the younger Frye twin, who was holding his back.

"Of course, it just burns a little." Jacob answered, trying to reassure you.

"Good, you can't train rooks with a broken back." You teased, helping Jacob stand on his feet.

"Thanks, I feel so happy knowing that." Jacob retorted, chuckling.

"Boss!" A faint voice called from the crowd. Jacob raised an eyebrow at the voice, trying to find who made it. There was shuffling, before Waylon emerged from the crowd. His face was covered in dust, likely due to Blighters pushing him to the ground.

"Are you okay? A few urchins told me you were fighting!" Waylon exclaimed, causing Jacob to smile.

"I'm fine, Waylon." Jacob replied, hiding the blood on his hand. Waylon sighed, observing the aftermath of the fight. The child opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly closed it.

\---

Training was better than before, did Jacob actually plan for a Blighter Stronghold raid? Three rooks managed to kill a Blighter brute, while a group of rooks murdered the snipers on the rooftops. Waylon snuck into the main building of the stronghold, stealing the Blighters' plans to steal from the Bank of England. The Lockett child had quickly burned the plans, praying no Blighters were looking for the burning piece of paper.

Jacob was stealing resources from the Blighters, which he could use to strengthen his rooks or bribe policemen. You were observing the raid, sending rooks to supply carriages for a fast escape from the escapade.

The raid soon ended, due to the rooks being effective in their mission. The carriages provided an easy escape from the scene, causing the Blighters to stop running after their enemies. You decided to perch on the rooftop of a Blighter building, making sure no Blighters reclaimed the area.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" A British voice emerged from behind you. You widened your eyes at the younger Frye twin, who was climbing to the rooftop you were sitting on.

"Hey Jacob." You smiled, mainly because the rooks had won an area of Westminster.

"Thanks. . ." Jacob mumbled, setting himself beside you.

"For what?" You asked, confused at the younger Frye twin.

"For helping me with the raid." Jacob answered, smiling at you. You rolled your eyes at Jacob, crossing your arms over your exposed torso.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed the company, even if it was from rooks murdering Blighters." You teased, trying to scoot away from Jacob. It felt weird whenever you two talked, not like colleagues, but friends. Jacob's hazel eyes were fixated on your wound from the fight. A sniper had tried to shoot you, but a rook managed to chock her before she could get a good shot. The bullet grazed your shoulder, leaving a small wound.

"Stupid Blighters. . ." Jacob mumbled under his breath, before extending his arm and setting his arm on your shoulder. You turned to face Jacob, who was looking ahead.

"Can we stay here for a little while?" You asked, leaning onto Jacob's shoulder.

"I had no intention of leaving." Jacob whispered. You knew that for the first time, you and Jacob forgot you both were colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry that I hadn't updated, I hate homework ;-; Anyways, I just finished collecting all the Secrets of London in Syndicate, and I'm proud of myself. Now to review my math. . . xD


	9. Will You.  . .?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still awaiting my test. . . in the meantime, I thought I could give you some fluffiness! I hope you enjoy, because the next chapter is going to happen in Jack The Ripper times. . . be warned!

You and Jacob never told Evie or the rooks. You never told them about you and Jacob's relationship, nor did you show any signs of affection in front of them when Jacob was occupying the room with you. It wasn't as if you were scared that they wouldn't approve, you were scared the Templars would have new targets- they could kill you or Jacob.

"(Y/N)?" Jacob's voice emerged, causing you to snap out of your thoughts.

"Yeah, Jacob?" You asked, following Jacob from behind.

"I need to ask you something. . ." Jacob explained, only to be cut of by a woman.

"Sir! Help us!" The woman pleaded, tugging on Jacob's left sleeve. The woman's face was covered with a mix of smog and dirt, and her light green eyes were barely visible under her messy, untamed blonde hair. Her outfit had a few blood spots on it, and her right hand had three cuts that were bleeding profusely.

"What happened?" You quickly replied, causing the woman to widen her eyes.

"T-The asylum!" The woman barely answered before sprinting to get away from the direction she came from. The younger Frye twin turned to face the woman, who only pointed in another direction.

"Lambeth Asylum, let's go Jacob!" You yelled, before dashing to the asylum. It wasn't far, possibly thee or four minutes away. The younger Frye twin sighed, before following after you, scanning the area for Lambeth Asylum.

***

You arrived at the asylum, which had looked torn down. There were a few vines that made their way to the top of the asylum, and a few moss patches that made its way through the cracks in the bricks of the asylum. Through the windows you could see a few insane criminals run freely around, three criminals were starting to rip of the wallpaper of their room's walls.

"Someone must've freed the criminals. . ." Jacob explained, reaching for his smoke bombs.

"How do we capture them?" You asked, watching the criminals run at neck-breaking speed.

"We won't, we'll scare them enough so they never escape." Jacob replied, before walking closer to the old asylum.

You followed, grabbing the kukri strapped to your waist. You watched as Jacob unlocked the wooden door, a small creak emerging from the door's movements. The sun from the outside seemed to be the only light in the whole asylum. The younger Frye twin stepped inside the asylum, before a few giggles were heard.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" You asked, listening to the giggles. More giggles emerged from the darkness, before there was a loud stomp. The giggling stopped, before laughing took its place.

"Crap, criminals!" Jacob yelled, before three criminals came into view. Their outfits were covered in crimson blood, and their eyes were fixated on you and Jacob. The middle criminal made his move, managing to grab Jacob by his wrist. The assassin quickly grabbed a smoke bomb, before throwing it on the wooden ground beneath him. A smoke cloud emerged, causing the criminal to yell and retreat into the darkness.

"Take some." Jacob suggested, holding three smoke bombs. You smiled at the smoke bombs, before taking them away from Jacob's hands.

"Thanks-" You began only to be interrupted by another criminal, who kicked your arm. You yelled in pain, before grabbing a smoke bomb. The criminal tried to retreat from the smoke's grasp, but she couldn't. She instead yelled as she crouched on the ground. Did the smoke hurt these criminals?

"The smoke hurts them, if we want to scare them enough. . ." You trailed off, observing the darkness. The laughter had ended, and you knew why. The criminals didn't want to get hurt in their darkness.

"We need to go in the darkness, understandable." Jacob replied, before grabbing three smoke bombs from his belt. He watched for any movements, any that indicated that there were criminals. One shuffling and Jacob proceeded, throwing a smoke bomb in the darkness, before running into it himself.

You followed Jacob, your skin paling slightly when you heard someone behind you. You grabbed a smoke bomb, and threw it into the darkness, hearing screams emerge from the smoke. You accidently bumped into Jacob, who stumbled back.

"It's too dark, I think I have something that could resolve that." Jacob stated, before a light blue line rushed across the floor. Voltaic bombs, of course! There were more streaks of light, until you could see more clearly. A few criminals tried stomping on the streaks, they were either burned or killed from the shock.

"Come on, while they're distracted!" Jacob yelled, throwing more smoke bombs into the darkness. More criminals yelled in pain, while others ran away from the scene, retreating into their rooms or any room that could be locked. You threw another smoke bomb, observing four criminals scurry like rats out of the darkness.

"Is that all?" You asked, getting a faint nod from Jacob.

"I think." Jacob replied, before sighing. The two of you escaped the asylum before more criminals came, and the younger Frye twin locked the wooden door behind him. 

"We need to talk, someplace else." Jacob explained, observing the asylum. 

***

"(Y/N), I really need to talk to you. About something important." Jacob explained, halting at a garden. The garden was quiet, and there weren't to much people who occupied it. The younger Frye twin pointed to the fountain in the middle of the garden, and gestured you to sit down on it. You obliged, raising a thin eyebrow at Jacob. 

"What is it?" You asked Jacob, who sighed.

"Listen, um. . . I don't. . ." Jacob began, trying to speak.

"Come on Jacob, tell me." You stated, before Jacob nodded.

"It's been three years since we've first started dating, and. . . well. . . will you. . .?" Jacob concluded, before bending down on one knee. You widened your eyes at the younger Frye twin, who was trying to avoid your gaze. He was holding a ring, did he want to get married?

"Even if it's a really bad time, I will marry you." You answered, causing Jacob to widen his eyes.

"Well, I couldn't wait!" Jacob retorted, causing you to giggle. He sighed, before kissing you. You always liked the name "Mrs. Frye" better when you were truly going to be named that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD Watch as Waylon tries this with Clara. (Inside joke for my friend!)


	10. Twenty Years Later and We're Still Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; This will be the last chapter of The British Gang leader, and I hope you all liked this story! I really had fun writing this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Twenty Years Later. . .

Two dead bodies. It was a gruesome display. Both women had guts pouring out of their stomachs', blood seeping from their throats', making it's way to the soft grass beneath the two unfortunate victims. Jacob was already investigating the bodies, praying Jack had left something other than a taunting letter, or a victim of his blade. Nothing.

The onyx black sky gave Jack a scary demeanor, though you and Jacob never feared Jack. It was the civilians of Whitechapel, they were the ones in fear. Who would blame them? The street lanterns couldn't illuminate the dark streets of Whitechapel, and the lights couldn't illuminate the serial killer that walked among the cobblestoned streets.

"Wait a minute. . ." Jacob whispered to you, though you knew it was more to himself. The younger Frye twin stared into a darkened alley, sensing a movement in the darkness. He widened his eyes, before gesturing you to stay quiet.

"What is it?" You whispered, before hearing a scream. You knew it was Jack's, only a madman could make a scream that loud and sinister.

"Stay here." Jacob stated, before sprinting into the darkness. His robes fluttered spontaneously in the wind, but soon his outfit was barely visible. You watched Jacob get consumed by the dark, before his movements had stopped. He was tracking Jack down, and you couldn't stand and watch. You sprinted into the dark, imitating the younger Frye twin.

"Jacob-" You began, reaching out to grab a figure, only to grasp at the darkness. Your mind was playing tricks on you, it had ever since Jack The Ripper became a threat in Whitechapel. You sighed, spotting a light that could illuminate your path. Slowly you walked to it, before hearing a slice, possibly through a body. You followed the source of the sound, halting at a dead police man. . . with Jack.

Jack's dark brown eyes were fixated on the bleeding corpse, slowly digging his spike deeper into the policeman, just for sport. The killer slowly turned to face you, before reaching for his robes. He was going to throw a fear bomb at you. Jack was scary enough, his obsidian black cloaks matched the ominous sky, and the street lantern that illuminated him made his figure look even more haunting.

"Don't!" You yelled, knowing Jack wouldn't listen.

"Why Mrs. Frye, I saw your husband run pass me. Too afraid I presume." Jack explained.

"He is not afraid of you!" You retorted, masking your fear with anger.

"Don't you dare lie to me. . ." Jack exclaimed, causing you to close your mouth. The killer grabbed a fear bomb and threw it, creating a cloud of smoke mixed with fire. You tried to dodge the smoke, only to have the bomb's flames pierce your side. You dived to your knees, holding your left side, wincing at the pain.

Slowly, you got up. Jack and the police's corpse was gone. You widened your eyes, searching for Jack's wet footprints. You faintly smiled when you saw a few footprints on the cobblestones. You followed Jack's footsteps, which halted in front of Hyde Park. The park was deserted, no movements were heard, nor seen.

"Jack? Jacob?" You asked, stepping into the park. Silence answered you. You sighed, watching the sun rise from a distance, awaiting a new day.

***

You had walked back home, and waited for Jacob. You adored the warm room Jacob maintained, it had a certain appearance that made you smile. Books were scattered upon two desks, a couple were stacked on top of shelves. There was a fireplace, with a statue of Kali perched on top of it. Beside the small statue, there were more books, some being written by Charles Dickens. On the walls there were a few photographs, most of them involving you and Jacob. Some were pictures sent by Evie and Henry, they were about India. Some were from Waylon and Clara, who both moved to Westminster after their marriage.

Even after the previous night, Jacob hadn't come home, but someone did come in his place.

"Hello, (Y/N)." Jack stated, holding his dagger, pointing it to you.

"What have you done to Jacob?!" You asked, clenching your hands into fists. Jack chuckled at you, sensing your fear.

"My acolytes have taken care of him. . ." Jack answered, looking around the room.

"What does that mean?" You asked, searching for a novel heavy enough to knock out the killer standing in front of you.

"You'll see soon enough. . ." Jack explained, before rushing towards you, lifting the blade to cut you. You quickly grabbed Jack's wrist, using the momentum to push him to the side. You grasped for a novel, ready to throw it at Jack, who was already wobbling. You noticed Jacob's revolver, and ran for the pistol. Jack yelled, picking up a loose wood slab and throwing it to you. The wooden slab collided with your head, causing you to fall onto the floor.

"Where. . . is. . . Jacob?" You choked out, trying to break free of Jack's grasp.

"You'll meet him, (Y/N)." Jack explained, before lifting his blade, and cutting deep into your neck.

***

"Put her with Jacob. . ." A distant voice commanded, causing two blurry figures to lift you somewhere. You closed your eyes once more, only to be woken up by a cold floor colliding with your back. Your vision cleared, enough for you to see a blurry figure close a door behind you. You weakly crawled to a wall, where you noticed another figure. The figure was staring at the floor. The figure's hair was wet, possibly due to rain. Your eyes widened as you noticed who the figure was.

"J-Jacob?" You weakly called out, causing the figure's eyes to focus on you.

"(Y/N). . .?" Jacob replied, coughing a few splatters of blood onto his sleeve. You smiled, though the situation you were in wouldn't make anyone smile. You were locked in a room by Jack The Ripper, and nobody would be able to save you, why were you smiling?

You slowly drifted off, knowing the darkness emerging would be permanent. Jacob's arm was placed around your shoulder, providing a small spark of warmth. You stared at the younger Frye twin, who still had a childish glint in his eyes, and smiled. As darkness blocked your vision, and more blood seeped from your throat, you laid your head on Jacob's shoulder, and before you left this earth to the next, you felt a small kiss on your forehead from Jacob, as well as his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, I will be writing more, this story was only a glimpse at my writing! I know, this huge story was only a portion of what I can write, I do have plans for the future :D


End file.
